Sailing craft and sail systems are well known. The idea of putting a rigid aerofoil-type sail on a sailing craft is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,170,914 issued to Rummler and U.S. Pat. No. 1,670,936 issued to M. McIntyre et al. The primary problem associated with these craft and sail systems pertains to “staying” the sails and rigging using cables and rope while allowing active portions to move freely in order to operate properly. As illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,607 the cable-based rigging and stay controls are very complicated and difficult for a small crew or single operator to operate.
What is therefore required is a rigid sail system that can be operated with a minimum of stays and rigging by one operator or a small crew.